you belong with me
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: Resumen: Misaki es la mejor amiga de Usui en la Universidad, y ha estado enamorada de el desde la preparatoria, cuando el la "acosaba" pero el ahora tiene una novia que es la lider de porristas de la escuela…podra Usui enamorarse de Misaki de nuevo?


Resumen: Misaki es la mejor amiga de Usui en la Universidad, y ha estado enamorada de el desde la preparatoria, cuando el la "acosaba" pero el ahora tiene una novia que es la lider de porristas de la escuela…podra Usui enamorarse de Misaki de nuevo, despues de que esta lo rechazo en navidad hace ya dos años?

Au: orientada dos años despues de salir de seika, el capitulo 57 no pasa, Misaki rechaza a Usui n_n

_**You're**____**on**____**the**____**phone**__**  
><strong>__**with**____**your**____**girlfriend**__**  
><strong>__**she's**____**upset**__**  
><strong>__**she's**____**going**____**off**____**about**__**  
><strong>__**something**____**that**____**you**____**said**__**  
><strong>__**she**____**doesn't**____**get**____**your**____**humor**__**  
><strong>__**like**____**i**____**do**_

De Nuevo te veo desde mi cuarto, estas hablando por telefono, te ves molesto, cansado. Suspiro, que diferente hubiera sido si te hubiera aceptado aquella navidad.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Te ves muy harto, de nuevo discutes con ella, con tu novia kasumi, ella no entiende tu manera de ser, no entendiende que eres un alien pervertido y a la vez respetuoso como aquella vez en la enfermería.

Terminas de hablar, yo tomo mi cuaderno de notas y escribo algo con letras grandes

"estas bien"

Tu me sonries y tomas tu cuaderno

"solo cansado del drama"

"lo siento" te escribo

"estare bien ayusawa" pones y yo sonrio

Me debato interiormente y finalmente escribo algo que debi decirte hace mucho

"te amo" pero tus ventanas están cerradas, ya te fuiste

_**i'm**____**in**____**my**____**room**__**  
><strong>__**it's**____**a**____**typical**____**tuesday**____**night**__**  
><strong>__**i'm**____**listening**____**to**____**the**____**kind**____**of**____**music**__**  
><strong>__**she**____**doesn't**____**like**__**  
><strong>__**she'll**____**never**____**know**____**your**____**story**__**  
><strong>__**like**____**i**____**do**_

estoy en mi cuarto, una tipica noche de martes, escucho la música que te gusta y se que ella odia.

Ella no entiende porque no vives con tu abuelo, porque el no te visita, no conoce tu historia como yo.

_**but**____**she**____**wears**____**short**____**skirts**__**  
><strong>__**i**____**wear**____**t-shirts**__**  
><strong>__**she's**____**cheer**____**captain**__**  
><strong>__**and**____**i'm**____**on**____**the**____**bleachers**__**  
><strong>__**dreaming**____**about**____**the**____**day**__**  
><strong>__**when**____**you**____**wake**____**up**____**and**____**find**__**  
><strong>__**that**____**what**____**you're**____**looking**____**for**__**  
><strong>__**has**____**been**____**here**____**the**____**whole**____**time**__**  
><strong>_

pero ella es muy diferente a mi, es mas femenina

ella usa faldas cortas y yo playeras, ella es la capitana de las porristas, yo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ella se maquilla yo soy antifemenina, como aoi-chan me lo dice todo el tiempo

_**if**____**you**____**could**____**see**__**  
><strong>__**that**____**i'm**____**the**____**one**__**  
><strong>__**who**____**understands**____**you**__**  
><strong>__**been**____**here**____**all**____**along**__**  
><strong>__**so**____**why**____**can't**____**you**__**  
><strong>__**see**____**you**____**belong**____**with**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**you**____**belong**____**with**____**me.**__**  
><strong>_

Suena una canción que me encanta y sin pensarlo me pongo a bailar

Pov´s Usui

Me asomo por la ventana para ver que esta haciendo la kaichou y me sorprendo al verla bailando

Se mueve de manera tan graciosa que no puedo evitar reirme aunque si ella me ve…debo tener cuidado asi que mejor cierro la ventana

Fin pov´s Usui

_**walking**____**the**____**streets**__**  
><strong>__**with**____**you**____**and**____**your**____**worn**____**out**____**jeans**__**  
><strong>__**i**____**can't**____**help**____**thinking**__**  
><strong>__**this**____**is**____**how**____**it**____**ought**____**to**____**be**__**  
><strong>__**laughing**____**on**____**a**____**park**____**bench**__**  
><strong>__**thinking**____**to**____**myself**__**  
><strong>__**hey,**____**isn't**____**this**____**easy?**_

_**and**____**you've**____**got**____**a**____**smile**__**  
><strong>__**that**____**could**____**light**____**up**____**this**____**whole**____**town**__**  
><strong>__**i**____**haven't**____**seen**____**it**____**in**____**awhile**__**  
><strong>__**since**____**she**____**brought**____**you**____**down**__**  
><strong>__**you**____**say**____**you're**____**fine**__**  
><strong>__**i**____**know**____**you**____**better**____**than**____**that**__**  
><strong>__**hey**____**whatchu**____**doing**__**  
><strong>__**with**____**a**____**girl**____**like**____**that**_

Salgo de mi casa, para ir a la escuela, cuando te veo salir tambien

-Konnichiwa ayusawa –me dices

-hola Usui –digo y te pregunto –como estas?

-bien –dice

Yo se que podría estar mejor, no he hablado con el en tanto tiempo, por mi trabajo como maid, aun trabajo en el maid latte, el trio de idiotas sigue yendo, al igual Hinata, el que ya casi no va es Usui y se que es por kazumi, que haces con una chica asi?

Me tomas un mechon el cabello y me lo acomodas

-no ocultes tus ojos kaichou –me dices y yo te sonrio

En eso llega tu novia, en su auto, tu te aproximas a ella y la abrazas.

Ella se me queda viendo, sabe bien lo que siento por ti, pues en los últimos meses en seika ella entro.

Y aun asi disfruta de estar exhibiéndose delante de mi

_**she**____**wears**____**high**____**heels**__**  
><strong>__**i**____**wear**____**sneakers**__**  
><strong>__**she's**____**cheer**____**captain**__**  
><strong>__**i'm**____**on**____**the**____**bleachers**__**  
><strong>__**dreaming**____**about**____**the**____**day**__**  
><strong>__**when**____**you**____**wake**____**up**____**and**____**find**__**  
><strong>__**that**____**what**____**you're**____**looking**____**for**__**  
><strong>__**has**____**been**____**here**____**the**____**whole**____**time**__**  
><strong>_

es el partido final de futbol, te veo correr con el balón, nunca me ha gustado el futbol pero tengo que ir para cuidar que los chicos no se sobrepasen. Aunque haya superado un poco mi "odio" si asi se le puede llamar, hacia los chicos, gracias a ti por cierto, aun sigo castigándolos. Es algo que tal vez siempre hare

_**if**____**you**____**could**____**see**__**  
><strong>__**that**____**i'm**____**the**____**one**__**  
><strong>__**who**____**understands**____**you**__**  
><strong>__**been**____**here**____**all**____**along**__**  
><strong>__**so**____**why**____**can't**____**you**__**  
><strong>__**see**____**you**____**belong**____**with**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**standing**____**by**____**and**__**  
><strong>__**waiting**____**at**____**your**____**backdoor**__**  
><strong>__**all**____**this**____**time**__**  
><strong>__**how**____**could**____**you**____**not**____**know**__**  
><strong>__**baby**__**  
><strong>__**you**____**belong**____**with**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**you**____**belong**____**with**____**me.**__**  
><strong>_

anotas el ultimo punto, todo el estadio grita, y los hombres te suben a sus hombros, tu te bajas, y veo como te diriges a kazumi pero cuando la veo no lo puedo creer, esta coqueteando con tu major amigo! Enojado empiezas a discutir con ella, hasta que derrotado te vas

como puede kazumi tratarte asi!

_**oh,**____**i**____**remember**__**  
><strong>__**you**____**driving**____**to**____**my**____**house**__**  
><strong>__**in**____**the**____**middle**____**of**____**the**____**night**__**  
><strong>__**i'm**____**the**____**one**____**who**____**makes**____**you**____**laugh**__**  
><strong>__**when**____**you**____**know**____**you're**____**about**____**to**____**cry**__**  
><strong>__**and**____**i**____**know**____**your**____**favorite**____**songs**__**  
><strong>__**and**____**you**____**tell**____**me**____**about**____**your**____**dreams**__**  
><strong>__**think**____**i**____**know**____**where**____**you**____**belong**__**  
><strong>__**think**____**i**____**know**____**it's**____**with**____**me**__**  
><strong>_

te veo arreglandote para ir al baile de navidad, me miras y tomas tu cuaderno, mientras yo agarro el mio, escribes

"iras esta noche?"

"estoy estudiando" te contesto

"desearía que estuvieras" dices y te vas

Me quedo pensando cuando algo llama mi atención, el mensaje que no viste el otro dia

Asi que llame a aoi-chan…con su ayuda pude arreglarme pronto

_**can't**____**you**____**see**__**  
><strong>__**that**____**i'm**____**the**____**one**__**  
><strong>__**who**____**understands**__**  
><strong>__**been**____**here**____**all**____**along**__**  
><strong>__**so**____**why**____**can't**____**you**____**see?**__**  
><strong>__**you**____**belong**____**with**____**me.**_

Llego al baile, todos se me quedan viendo, pues traigo un vestido blanco muy bonito, el cabello ondulado y maquillaje, cortesía de aoi-chan

Usui me mira y sorprendido se acerca a mi, no dejamos de mirarnos

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>_

Pero kazumi te jala del brazo, tu te separas y le dices

-lo siento kazumi me están esperando –y te acercas a mi

-que? –grito kazumi pero no le hiciste caso y caminaste hasta mi

Ya ahí yo saque la nota y la mostre

"te amo"

"te amo" sostenías otras que decían lo mismo.

_**Have**____**you**____**ever**____**thought**____**just**____**maybe**__**  
><strong>__**you**____**belong**____**with**____**me**_

Me sonreíste y dijiste

-me hiciste esperar mucho mi maid personal

-alien pervertido –te dije y te bese

_**You belong with me**_

Tres meses despues de eso me pediste matrimonio y nos casamos en el maid latte.

No es que no fueramos romanticos, fue por eso precisamente, ese lugar era muy especial para nosotros.

De eso ya hace un año

-hey…ayusawa…-me llamas desde dentro de nuestra casa

-hum…que ocurre Usui

-ven…entremos…te vas a enfermar, y el bebe tambien –toco mi vientre de cuatro meses yo le sonreí

-cierto…Usui –le dije ya cuando entramos

-hum…

-te amo

-y yo a ti –me besaste y suspirando me dormi en tus brazos


End file.
